El Comienzo de un Final
by Shinki S
Summary: Hiccup, ha perdido a Astrid... pero, no del todo...


El Comienzo de un Final

 _Los derechos de este One-Shot son míos,_ _acepto traducciones y continuaciones_ _de esta historia_ _ **siempre que esa persona me lo pregunte primero y siempre me nombre como la "creadora inicial", ajuntando mi nombre de perfil**_ _. Espero que lo entiendan, ya que no es muy agradable que te copien de tu trabajo y esfuerzo._

 _Por otra parte, los personajes no me pertenecen, son de los creadores de "Como entrenar a tu Dragón" y de Cressida Crowell._

 _¡Espero que disfruten la historia!_

* * *

Había sido la peor de las batallas, pero al fin, todo había acabado.

Hiccup miró a su alrededor, todo incendiado, los aldeanos con sus últimas fuerzas corrían a apagar el incansable fuego, que por suerte, no iba a llegar mucho más lejos.

De repente, Hiccup despertó de ese estado de shock, que apareció justo cuando las pocas armadas de Drago quedaron devastadas por el fuego de los dragones.

Había ganado y no se lo creía. Pero eso fue unos segundos antes de que uno de los secuaces de Drago acabara con su vida.

Él hubiera deseado que fuera él el "asesinado", pero por la maldita desgracia de Thor, fue Astrid la que había recibido ese golpe mortal.

\- Astrid…

Hiccup dejó escapar el nombre de su Lady en un susurro, justo después del shock, y sin dudarlo fue corriendo hacia su cuerpo, que ya ni sabia ni si respiraba.

Astrid estaba situada en la cima de un montón de escombros de una casa derribada durante la batalla. Hiccup, con dificultades (a causa de su cansancio) consiguió llegar hasta donde ella estaba.

\- ¡ASTRID!

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y sujetó contra su cuerpo el de su amada. Astrid permanecía dormida o… Hiccup no quiso pensar eso, pero tampoco tenía la fuerza suficiente para comprobarlo. Tan solo pudo llorar desesperadamente y mover Astrid para que despertará de ese estado. Empezó a hablarle, pensando que con sus palabras despertaría.

\- ¡Astrid! Por favor Mi Lady, ¡despierta!

Astrid no respondía y Hiccup empezó a asustarse cada vez más. Y siguió hablándola para que despertara.

\- Venga mi amor, ¿te acuerdas de lo que nos prometimos? – al no haber respuesta Hiccup continuó con más lágrimas en sus ojos – Que tendríamos un precioso niño o niña después de la guerra… y que seríamos los más felices, y…

Hiccup no pudo continuar más, sus lágrimas se lo impedían. Pero siguió hablándole para que despertará o para que tan solo hiciera un gesto para indicar que continuaba con él y que no le había abandonado.

\- Vamos Mi Lady…

No hubo respuesta. Y Hiccup agachó su cabeza haciendo que su pelo le tapara su rostro lloroso.

Después de que el fuego se controlara (aunque aún quedaba), los aldeanos fueron acercándose a la trágica escena, algunos dejaban caer o asomar pequeñas lagrimas por la pérdida de su gran jefa y amiga.

Entre los diferentes presentes Snoutlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut y Fhislegs, acompañados de sus dragones (que con mínimas fuerzas conseguían mantenerse de pie) eran los que más lloraban, al fin al cabo, era una gran amiga perdida, que, seguramente, haría que Hiccup dejara Berk para ir al otro lado con ella. Tampoco ellos eran capaces de creerselo, todo había ido demasiado rápido para dar tiempo a nalizar las emociones. Había más perdido que ganado.

Valka, pasando entre la gente para ver la escena, no dudó en escalar la montañita de escombros para llegar hasta su hijo y… su nuera. Estaba dolorida y tenía bastantes heridas.

Stormfly y Toothless la intentarón acompañar, pero con una simple mirada, fue capaz de transmitir a los dragones que no era buen momento, ya que ambos dragones estaban dolidos tanto físicamente como por dentro, y no sería de ajuda ver a su amigo enfadado, enfurecido, triste.

Stormfly intentó continuar pero Toothless, con un silencioso rugido la detuvo.

Valka continuando la pequeña escalad, aunque le doliera, tenía que ayudar a su hijo a desprenderse de su amada. Porque… estaba muerta, lo sabía, lo había notado, no respiraba.

Ya arriba intento acercarse a su hijo, pero decidio mantenerse un poca alejada mientras intentaba hacer la verdad.

\- Hiccup… - lo intento decir con la mayor delicadeza posible, todo y que no podía tapar su tristeza que amenazaba en salir de sus ojos en formas de grandes lágrimas.

De repente, Hiccup, que pareció leerle los pensamientos de su madre, sin dudarlo, gritó con todas sus fuerzas, como si alguien le hubiera dicho el estado de Astrid: Estaba muerta.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

Empezó a llorar más alto, no podía soportarlo.

\- Lo siento mi Lady – dijo continuando entre sollozos- tendría que haber sido yo el que recibiera el golpe… tú… no te lo merecías… por nada de este mundo.

Como últimas palabras y últimas esperanzas pudo ser capaz de decir…

\- Por favor, Mi Lady…

Dejó caer una última gota como última esperanza perdida, y, de repente, como si la gota de tristeza que cayó de la mejilla de Hiccup a su Lady fuera mágica. Astrid, con un pequeño gemido de dolor, empezó a parpadear y abrir lentamente los ojos.

Al ver ese sútil parpadeo, todos se les empezaron a iluminar las miradas y a empezar a sonreir y reir, y Valka, totalmente sorprendida por ese cambió, llevó sus manos hacia su boca de la emoción.

Hiccup, al darse cuenta también, empezó a levantar su rostro lleno de lágrimas de felicidad para comprobar que no fuera un sueño, empezó a cariciarle lentamente la cara para comprobar que to do estuviera bien. Al recibir una respuesta de Astrid como sonrisa, Hiccup la beso como si no la hubiera besado durante años, y haciando más fuerte el abrazo.

Astrid, pese a sus pocas energías le correspondió de la misma forma.

Después del beso Astrid decidió pronunciar sus primeras palabras a la vez que empezaba a acercar sus manos alrededor de su vientre. Tenía que decir esas palabras, no podía aguantar más, era necesario para Hiccup. No se preguntó nada, ni siquiera ella misma se para a preguntar si esto era un sueño, ni si le dolía la herida. Necesitaba decirlas, así que...

\- Hiccup… estoy embrazada- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Hiccup sin pensárselo, la volvió a besar, y apretó mucho más su abrazo.

No sabía como había pasado, ni quería saberlo, tan solo quería creer que alguien de arriba le había devuelto a su esposa y a su... ¡HIJO!

No lo pudo eviatar reir y empezar a gritar de felicidad, al igual que el resto de aldeanos y dragones, entre ellos, los ginetes y sus dragones, que ya estaban corriendo entre los escombros para alcanzar a su pareja favorita.

Antes de que llegaran, Hiccup aprovechó para decir, algo que nunca pararía de repetir.

\- Te AMO, Mi Lady

\- Y yo tambien mi, cariño - dijo con una sonrisa y llebando las manos de su marido a su vientre.

\- Y a él o a ella también - acabo diciendo Hiccup mirando embelesado la barriguita de Atrid

\- Y seguro que él a ti también- dijo finalizando con otro beso en sus labios.

Aquí, en ese preciso instante, después de tanto sufrimiento, había empezado el comienzo de un gran final.

* * *

Y según mi abuela, aquí acabó la historia de mis padres y empezó la mía.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _Final interesante, eh… Pues lo siento porque no va continuar. ¡Pero no os asustéis! Quiero decir que esto es un One-Shot, pero que la historia continuara en otro fic._

 _¡De todas formas espero que os haya gustado!_

 _Y espero que me dejéis muchos Reviews, intentaré contestar a todos._

 _Por otra parte, siento haber estado tanto tiempo si actualizar, pero demasiado exámenes. Y la historia de Ranma, tendrá que esperar, como ya dije, cuando publiqué el segundo capítulo ya explicaré el por que._

 _Volviendo a esta historia, diré lo mismo: ¡ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO!_

 _Un abrazo,_

 _Shinki S_


End file.
